In recent years, there have been proposed, as next generation energy sources, various fuel cell modules that include fuel cells capable of generating power using a fuel gas (hydrogen-containing gas) and an oxygen-containing gas (air) in a housing, and various fuel cell devices that include fuel cell modules in an exterior casing (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
In such cell stack devices that constitute fuel cell devices, an electrically conductive member fabricated from an alloy containing chromium (Cr) that has thermal resistance is disposed between the fuel cells in order to electrically connect the fuel cells in series.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-59377A